


Two

by lightless_star



Category: Big Bang (Band), Kpop-Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Shonen-ai, drabble-ish
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sebenarnya, karena aku ingin berdua dengan Hyung disini. Itu saja."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

Seunghyun membuka matanya perlahan lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dorm Big Bang dan tak menemukan satu orang pun disana. Kemana semua orang hari ini?

Ia mendengar suara benda jatuh dari kamar Jiyong, lalu melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

‘Jiyong tidak ikut pergi?’

Tok, tok, tok.

“Jiyong? Kau didalam?”

“Ne, Hyung! Aku sedang beres-beres!” ucap suara lantang itu dari dalam, diikuti suara langkah kaki tergesa lalu seseorang keluar dari pintu yang dibuka.

“Ada apa?” tanya Jiyong, mengira kalau Seunghyun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

“Aku lapar,” ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Jiyong mengerutkan dahi, lalu tanpa kata-kata langsung membanting pintu kamarnya lagi.

“Cari sendiri sana! Aku sedang sibuk, dasar merepotkan!” serunya kesal dari dalam. Seunghyun mengedikkan bahu lalu berjalan kearah dapur.

Ia menemukan sepotong roti isi dan secangkir kopi diatas meja. Serta piring dan gelas kosong disebelahnya. Mungkin Jiyong baru selesai makan. Apa dia yang menyediakan semuanya?

“Hyung, sarapannya—–“

“Kenapa? Bukannya tadi tidak mau tau?” ucap Seunghyun dengan nada mengejek.

“Ah, Ani—“

“Kenapa membuatkannya dua begini?” tanyanya lagi.

“Karena kau juga ada disini, bodoh!”

Seunghyun berhenti sebentar. Ada yang membuatnya merasa senang dari omongan Jiyong barusan. Sementara Jiyong masih mengerutkan dahi, mencengkram jemari sendiri menahan jengkel dari orang tak tau terima kasih dihadapannya ini.

“Sejak kapan kau ingat dan peduli padaku, heh?” tanya Seunghyun sambil menaikkan satu alis.

“…..”

Tak ada jawaban.

“Ah, sudahlah. Ahaha. Hei, Jiyong. Kenapa tidak ikut pergi hari ini? biasanya kau sibuk sekali,” dan kali ini, ditengah atmosfer kaku ini, Seunghyun mencoba berbasa-basi. Tanpa melihat ekspresi dasar-sialan-berhentilah-bicara-atau-kau-kubunuh yang ditunjukkan wajah Jiyong karena dia cerewet sekali dari tadi.

“Aku ingin beres-beres hari ini, Hyung,” jawab Jiyong singkat.

“Sejak kapan kau mulai suka bersih-bersih?” tanya Seunghyun lagi. Mata kecilnya menyipit saat senyum licik itu tersungging diwajahnya.

“Ah.. Ng…” sekarang Jiyong tak tau bagaimana mengatakannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghindari tatap mata tajam itu.

“Sebenarnya, Hyung….” suaranya melembut, tidak seperti tadi.

“Hm?”

“Aku ingin berdua denganmu disini. Itu saja,” ucap Jiyong kali ini, nada suara datarnya saat menyebutkan kalimat mengejutkan itu membuat Seunghyun kaget setengah mati. Tapi, dihatinya terselip perasaan senang.  
Jiyong masih menundukkan kepalanya dan Seunghyun masih melihatnya gemas.  
“Apa yang kau lihat, hah?” nada suara galak tadi kembali lagi.  
“Kau, Jiyong.”  
dan sekarang muncul semburat merah di wajah manis pria yang lebih muda dari Seunghyun itu.


End file.
